User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/JAN2008
Thank You Thanks for your help Thegulliver 00:09, 31 January 2008 (UTC) wi suggestion. . . what if we did weigh in as a forum.. every issue would have its own thread. its just a thought that can be revisited later...or not. I wasn't really sure if it was worth mentioning but thought i should before i forgot. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 00:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Something to think about...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Improving Pages / Writing Techniques At some point could you take a look at Improving Page's "Truthiness & Wikiality" section. I really no idea what to do with this page now and I'm not sure if the FAQ style works or not. Also, what should I do with the other stuff? Its not exactly the most helpful content ever but simply removing it will leave the questions unanswered and I'm not sure how to supplement it to other pages such as , etc. As for "Writing Techniques", do you think the terminology section is that useful? Even I tend to overlook it when I skim the article. I think the idea is nice but I'm not sure how to make it reader friendly. Just whenever ya get the chance. Thanks. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 20:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :What you have added is good. It will take some time to edit it and make it friendlier. Perhaps what we need to take a look at is a better way to organize the information, not the information itself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Stacy And Laci Peterson: The Eerie Wikialities Gut stub on this one -- I think this article has potential. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for Florida for a week so I can't work on it further. Feel free to add additional Truthiness. It could possibly be a game-like activity...--OHeL 14:08, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Contact Could you contact me eloy(at)wikia.com? It's about migrating wikiality to MediaWiki 1.12 and moving images from flat structure to hashed. Non-existent veterans Well, I have been insanely busy (and am trying this week to do some SC GOTV work), but I had to stop by to note that Homeless Veterans, in particular, do not exist. I was pleased - though not at all surprised - to see that the link was blue because you had already made the article. I swear, between his support from the likes of the Sarandonistas, his walking the line with striking writers, and his insisting on the existence of non-existent homeless, Johnny Red is going to get himself labelled an old school Commie. That is, if the media can look away from his hair for more than 10 minutes (or remember that he's still in the race). (I kinda like "Johnny Red" ~ think I'm gonna have to call him that from now on, lol). Hope you're doing well! --thisniss 06:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : I watched him on Dave the other night and got a frightening image of him as the Tom Cruise of the campaign. They loof the same, except, of course, that Cruise is gay.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can see it. Except Johnny Red is a policy-wanking Commie, to Cruise's psychology-hating $cientologist. It's sorta too bad that we can't transplant J.E.'s brain into one of the other candidates - I suspect a landslide would ensue. No matter, tho - C & B give their positions a little Edwards re-up after each debate, so it's all the same in the end. heh ::Still, if I had to see just one candidate dancing around in his underwear and lip-syncing to classic rock, J.E. would probably be my choice. Three months ago it would have been Obama, hands down, but he's looking too skinny these days and it kinda creeps me out. Besides, we've already been promised the Barack/Bill dance-a-thon. ~ Okay, I just closed a show, and am sleep deprived=er than usual. Insightful, issue-driven political commentary, here I come! --thisniss 06:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) FYI image response Thanks for the tip on using the fpuo template. Will do that going forward. --Careax 22:17, 16 January 2008 (UTC) John Bobzin No John Bobzin is a diferent person. I wish I could claim to be him. McCain in the Membrane Could you change my page Insain in the Membrain to McCain in the Membrane since I cant? Subprime Mortgage Yes... I'm back again. Sorry for the intermittent contributions as of late but I have a non-subprime mortgage to pay up here in Canada that gets in the way of my play time. Anyway, I don't know if I can get an "I called it" since this was an October script but Stephen mentioned the mortgage crisis on the Jan 8 show. It's been a while since I snagged some screen capture images and I'm not up on the current copyright crap so I was wondering if you could possibly dig up two for me: One screen capture from the show showing the mortgage crisis in the news (3 newspaper articles) and the picture of Stephen's "Cool Ranch" Doritos mortgage free home. If you could obtain these, i'll update the article Subprime Mortgage. Thanks, and Happy New Year! --OHeL 02:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Stephen's stigmata Good point. Can't hurt having a bit more patriotism in that image. So there's a new version up there: Stephen bleeding the flag! Although the old version is still showing up on the stigmata page for some reason. --Careax 05:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Meh, the cache needs to be purged. I can't see it, but I'm not on the Mac...pffft...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Just found this, and thought you needed it. :-) Image:Brimley mccain.jpg. Think of it as a (very) late Christmas present. xo--thisniss 19:01, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you too! Hope you got around to voting (sorry you didn't get to nominate) that pic is frightening. Does this mean Wilford supports McCain? If so, what is McCain's stance on The Diabetes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... Brimley supports McCain, Norris supports Huckabee... too weird. Happy New Year all. --Not MC Esteban™ 19:52, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Happy New Years back atcha! So, Hollywood stopped being gay, or what?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 7 January 2008 (UTC) People's Republic of Madison Do you mind if I totally revamp and improve your The People's Republic of Madison page? It is my home town where I have lived all my life. SO I am planning not only on expanding what you had already wrote, but putting more content in. --Sneakers 10:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC)